The man who became God
by livewolf4
Summary: Summary's just what the title says. Shit story but entertaining. And... A Hikigaya X [Harem] story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people.**

 **I know you guys think I am a shit-posting but that was just me goofing off.**

 **This story was just an out of the frying pan from us and I hope that you like it.**

 **More Information is at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

It was 2 years ago. . . .

My name is Hachiman...Hikigaya Hachiman.

15 years old with black hair and black eyes, medium build and height, it was very ordinary man appearance.

My parents are common people living in the Imperial City. I was also an ordinary brother of two cute little sister that adored by people around.

However, even such ordinary people like me have a childhood friend of the same age that I can be proud of...

Her name is Orimoto Kaori. She has a gentle eyes and short hair that are as beautiful as the sky. Her figure is still like a child but there is no doubt that she will become well-balanced beauty in the future. She has calm personality, also kind to anyone without discrimination.

And I care about her...

When Kaorin and I were 12 years old, we promised to each other to be always together in the future.

I wonder why after my sister found about it, for some reason she seems to always in bad mood. I had such a hard time because of that. . .

She also had a high aptitude for Magic and so at age 13, she was appointed by church as a [Saint] to subdue the Demon Lord and reluctantly joined Hero party.

Why reluctantly?

Because Kaorin herself wasn't eager to go...Who knew how many years it would take to defeat him.

And she didn't want to leave me.

However, her parents and the people around were persuading her to go.

I think only me that know about it. At that time I couldn't say anything. . .

Even though someone I love was snatched away in front of my eyes, but when the adults said "it's for the world peace" I couldn't raised objection. From that time was always praying for Kaorin's safety every day.

And then, Two years later . . .

Just a little more time before my 15th birthday, News spread around the continent.

"The Hero party has defeated the Demon Lord"

But I was still full of anxiety until I see Kaorin for myself.

A few weeks after the news, Kaorin is come back.

Arc de parade was held by townspeople to received Hero party before they reported to the king.

From the distance I confirmed Kaorin figure with my eyes, I was feeling relieved from the bottom of my heart.

Now I think about it, at that time she was strangely close with The Hero.

From Kaorin's parents I heard that she was bounded with the report and celebration party in the palace, so I couldn't meet her at the moment.

But a few days later, something that I will never forget happened.

That day I was walking in the town unsteadily. Casting sceptical gazes at the stalls and restaurants that are full of townspeople who were always smiling lively with faces full of happiness.

Without realized it I was walking in back alleys. And then I saw it. What I saw was. . .

K...Kaori and Hero kissing in the back alleys . . . .

After that I don't remember how I can come to my house...

My head became blank, I couldn't think of anything.

Even when my sister tried to talk to me anxiously, I could only reply it with the word [Ah. . .] or [Well. . .] Even after I arrived at my room, I'm still couldn't cast off the spectacle I just saw...

... I don't know what to do.

After awhile I just noticed that the bed that I was lying on was wet- - -

So, I was crying. . .

The promise we made just will become story from the past. . .

No, I don't want to stay in this town anymore. . .

Because there are too many memory with Orimoto are in this town. . .

I scribbled words in the paper and ran away from a house with a little money. What I scribbled on paper was, "Please don't look for me, and take care yourself".

"I'm wish for Kaori's happiness." That day...

The man who should have been celebrating his 15th birthday disappeared from the Imperial capital...

* * *

 _But for that man his journey to Godhood had just begun._

* * *

 **So Thanks for reading the Prologue...I guess?**

 **So before I end I'll have to tell you something.**

 **...**

 **This story is a (sort of) Collaboration between me and Predator7...**

 **Or...**

 **Some kind of compromise between us...?**

 **Here are some of his thoughts on this story.**

 **Predator7- So...how do I put this?**

 **Don't be fooled by the prologue, the real stuff's going to come after some things.**

 **This is not a Angst or Tragedy fix. It's a...You tell them.**

 **I'm out of here.**

 **So...that was what he wanted to convey...I guess.**

 **So yeah. This is a Hikigaya X...[HAREM] STORY!**

 **Predator- *sigh* Just how the fuck did I end up here?**

 **That's what I think he's thinking.**

 **So yeah the next chapter will come within 24 hours.**

 **Yes Sir, Daily Updates!**

 **I'll update them during the night so do read it.**

 **LiveWolf signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back guys to Chapter 1.**

 **I thought I won't be able to make it today….but here I am.**

* * *

 **[CHAPTER 1]**

* * *

The Place Where I'm Right Now Is a mountain.

That day, since I ran away from my home it's been 2 years….I think?

Right now, I'm in the middle of freaking blizzard.

However I'm not feeling cold at all. My limbs and my body can move normally.

And when I move one step forward, the temperature changes and scorching desert air spreads around me.

But still I neither feel hot nor do I sweat.

There are variations of brutal climate changes in this place. Sometimes it becomes heavy rain with thunder falling down, sometimes it become sunny day, etc.

Just like now when the hail began to fall not long after that scorching sun spat out the hot wave…what a funny place.

This place is called The Devil's Mountain, It isn't an ordinary mountain. This is a gigantic mountain. People somehow understood how dangerous this place is…

Enough to say that no one would try to approached this place. I think there are two reasons why this place is dangerous. First one and the most inconvenient thing are the brutal and quick climate changes.

As the other one, there are 3 beasts in front of me that can make a good example.

First, on the left, with a 3m height body with a head of cattle, a creature that is covered with black hair, a "Minotaur"…

On its right hand was something like giant wooden mallet. It is looking towards me deliciously while drooling….to the point where a puddle has gathered at the place.

Next one is on the right side, A Quadruped black haired dog about 5m height having 3 heads. A Dog with three heads a "Cereus,"

. . . I wonder if they get along.

Maybe a head in the middle is the leader?

Because it's throwing up a red flame, you know?

But it seems they are concentrated in a single consciousness right now.

Me…

All the three head drooling uncontrollably while looking at me…

Oh I see, they are thinking of me as food.

And then in the middle is the last one, standing in two legs? A big Lizard about 5m height covered in black scale….an Imogi I think?

Large claws that able to tear up all kinds of thing very easily. And this creature is also drooling while looking at me…

It's not limited to these 3 monsters. I have been living in this mountain, a place where monsters are roaming around freely.

That's why people avoided this place.

I really. . . really desperately survived from the death in this mountain.

At that Time I had no idea where I was going….and after some time I realized it, I was here, in this mountain.

I'm trying to get off the mountain but was chased by monsters.

I couldn't predict the climate changes, my sense of direction got all messed up, I was wandering around all over the places.

But, I survived.

I survived in this harsh environment for two years.

This gave me the confidence, just a little bit.

By the way, the three headed dog from earlier is currently showing its belly after one hit, respectively the three of them taking pose of submission.

Look, I won't eat you. . . so please don't look at me with such teary eye. . .

Ah…come on…

As you can see, the monsters here are very weak.

So weak as it's possible for ordinary people like me to defeated it.

Only their number is large. You will find another weak monster after walking few steps.

After these two years, there wasn't any monsters couldn't win against me anymore.

As I said a short while ago, only their number is large.

Even if it's piece a cake in 1-on-1 battle, when they attacked in group the danger rises remarkably.

Therefore people approach this mountain.

Because monsters attack in groups here….

Moreover, look at what are sleeping soundly in front of me.

After they are at ease because won't be eaten, we from different race work together to fight some monster that suddenly appeared.

Just before, some Fish-like and Cat-like monsters are cooperating to attack me.

Can you believe it?

Fish and Cat monsters co-existing with each other?

I was surprised, and unintentionally shouted "You guys! Let's attack it together! Let all eat roasted Fish tonight!"

After looking each other for awhile they started to move, I don't know whether my words get through to them though.

Well, after living desperately in this mountain for two years, there is only one thing I want to do.

I want to meet people. . .

I have only witnessing majestic nature violence and monsters in this past two years.

Also, I just realized it after shouting to these guys, I haven't spoken for a long time. . .

That's why, right now I want to meet people, I want to make conversation by any means!

So I made up my mind!

Let's get off the mountain!

I already familiar with the mountain, I can say it's like my garden now so it's impossible to lost.

But the issue with monsters remained so I decided on a simple way.

I would take one direction and keep moving it that till I got off this place.

Yosh! Let's go.

* * *

 _And with that in mind our MC decided to return to civilization._

* * *

 **Hello guys thanks for sticking around.**

 **No word from Predator…strange…**

 **I believe he's got pissed over this story becoming a Harem.**

 **Don't worry my friends….your Waifu's are in gentle hands.**

 **Yeah yeah I know you're a special case Predator…just Chillax…**

 **So in the next chapter we will meet the next member of the Oregairu Cast that will meet our Beloved Loner on his journey to Godhood.**

 **Any guesses who that girl will be?**

 **Please Review and Thanks for reading.**

 **Updates in 24 hours or a double service the next night.**


End file.
